A small part of the story of Ragnarok
by Raganui Minamoto
Summary: A story based on my 5 characters for RORevolution. It's my first attempt. May be romance later.
1. Background

Name: Feht Nakimo  
Gender: Male  
Age: 20  
Race: Human  
Class: Crusader (Peco)  
Personality: He is kind, but sometimes simple-minded. Above all else he hates undead the most.  
Equipment: Flamberge, Orc Helm, Full Plate Armor, Mantuea, Boots, Shield  
Other Items: Awakening Potions  
Abilities: Cure, Grand Cross, Holy Cross, Heal, Smite, Bash, Magnum Break, Provoke  
History: He grew up in the church, learned lessons from the priests, and swordsmanship from crusaders. He was molded into a crusader by his own will, his parents having died by an attack from the undead, commanded by a demon. He wants nothing more than to rid the world of this blight of evil, to destroy all demons and undead.

Name: Mageric Konima  
Gender: Male  
Age: 40  
Race: Human  
Class: Wizard  
Personality: Very logical, he thinks more on what is the best logically than emotionally. He rarely shows much emotion about anything except knowledge and magic.  
Equipment: Blink Arc Wand, Erudite Ribbon, Flu Mask 1 (slotted, no card), Mantle of the Desert, Guard, Muffler, Shoes, Clip Under a Cast  
Other Items: Blue Herbs  
Abilities: He can cast a variety of spells, based on lightning, fire, ice, earth, and spirit. Icewall, Jupitel Thunder, Sense, Cold Bolt, Fire Bolt, Fire Ball, Firewall, Napalm Beat, Frost Diver, Lightning Bolt, Sight, Soul Strike, Thunderstorm, Safety Wall, Stone Curse, Earth Spike, Fire Pillar, Frost Nova, Heavens Drive, Meteor Storm, Quagmire, Sightrasher, Water Ball  
History: From the first book he read, he developed a love for them. As he grew he increased his knowledge, but at the cost of his physical wellbeing. He physical tolerance is very low, but he started to learn to overcome that problem with his mind. After learning about the Mages, he joined up and barely was able to complete the quest to become one. He learned a great many spells during this stay, but all were on the weak side, at the cost of barely any energy. As he grew he heard of Sages and Wizards, and struggled between which ranks he would like to join. It came down to what is the bane of all humans... power. The Sages could embue weapons and such, but the Wizards had far greater and powerful spells.

Name: Raga Misato  
Gender: Male  
Age: 143  
Race: Elf  
Class: Assassin  
Personality: He is a calm person, rarely showing emotion. He can be kind, despite what he is.  
Equipment+8 Triple Crit Jurs, Cure Clip, Healing Ancient Belt, Lucky Chain Mail, Poring hat, Pipe, light Boots, manteau  
Other Items+3 Katars of Raging Flame, Tuxedo, a bag of Red Crystals.  
Abilities: Steal, Cloaking, Hiding, Envenom, Detoxify, Cure, Heal, Sonic Blow, Grimtooth, Enchant Poison, Venom Dust  
History: At the age of 20 he started his journey as a simple novice. As he grew in body in mind, he decided to proceed on with his life. At the age of 35 he joined the Thieves' guild, becoming a thief and learning to steal and hide effectively. Only later did he find out what he really wanted from life and when he was ready he searched for the place. Deep in the sands of the desert, hidden from all but some of the most skilled it lay, the Assassin's guild. After proving himself at the age of 60, he became an Assassin. He learned much more than he thought as he aged. He one day hopes to join the elite Assassin Cross, or as most call them, Sin X. He keeps training, killing human and monster alike, taking whatever job he can.

Name: Meir Oran  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
Race: Human  
Class: Blacksmith  
Personality: Quite cheerful, this guy will try to cheer others up anyway he can. He loves to have fun and bargain with the best of them.  
Equipment: Sucsamad, Goggles 1 (slotted, no card), Padded Armor of Champion, Buckler, Muffler, light Shoes, Gangster Mask  
Other Items: 100 Mini Forges, a variety of hammers, Anvil, forging materials+3 Triple Blink Flail  
Abilities: Item Appraisal, Mammite, Hammerfall (only when he has a club or axe), Adrenaline Rush, Weapon Perfection. (He also has max level in all weapon blacksmith passive skills)  
History: He always loved to try and haggle prices as a Novice, as well as sell the few cards he found for as much as he could get. Meir found out about Merchant's natural abilities to get more out of Shops due to their class and it went from there. He became a blacksmith to make his own weapons to sell to people, though he's had a few mistakes here and there.

Name: Art Illery (-.- I was tired when I named him) Gender: Male  
Age: 24  
Race: Human  
Class: Hunter (Falcon)  
Personality: Very... how to put this... self centered. He uses his traps to take out monsters instead of dealing with them directly, though he will still pincushion them with arrows if the traps fail.  
Equipment: Blink Hallowed Gakkung, Nut Shell (tis a hat), Eagle Eyes, Mantle, Muffler, Boots, 4990 arrows (it's RO, don't ask)  
Other Items: 10 traps, 1000 Silver Arrows  
Abilities: Double Strafe, Arrow Shower, Improve Concentration, Ankle Snare, Blast Mine, Claymore Trap, Flasher, Freezing Trap, Land Mine, Sandman, Shockwave Trap, Skid Trap, Spring Trap, Talkie Box, Remove Trap, Detect, Blitz Beat  
History: He grew up in Payon, playing in the woods as a kid. He learned to use a bow to protect himself when he reached the age of 10. Not much is really known about him.

The world these 5 are in is a world at war. This war, Ragnarok, is between Humans and Monsters as well as a few other races. There are countless people living in this world, they are split into about 3 groups: the Adventurers, those that go out to hunt monsters and face the danger. The Guardians, those that protect the cities of Rune-Midgard. The Civilians, everyone else. None know why it started, this war, nor do they know when it will end. They only live through it. The following chapters will depict only part of this war, that of these 5 and maybe a few others, but it is only a very small part. There are millions upon thousands of other stories to tell out there. Follow these 5 and maybe some day, you'll get a story of your own.


	2. First Chapter

Chapter 1: Introductions 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online, the NPCs, or the monsters. I only own my characters. Other people own their own characters.

Author's notes: This fanfic is based of RORevolution, starting back when they still had Warpra. This is my first attempt at a fanfic that wasn't just a small thing for a class. Please R&R.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man stands, blood running down his face, sword and shield in his hands, his armor no longer shining as it once did. Before him stands a horde of the wretched undead. "I... I will destroy you all..." The Crusader charges into the middle, building his strength for his final attack. "Heaven, lend me power... GRAND CROSS!" He holds up his sword, holy energy infused inside. The sword is then stabbed into the ground, sending the power out, creating a large cross of light around him, decimating the undead, but he is at the center of the attack, and although he is holy, he still takes a deal of damage. He slowly stood, whistling for his trusty bird as he used the sword as a cane. He picked up a few items that had been dropped: A Zombie Card, a Skeleton Card, and a ring. Feht Nakimo, the sword loving Crusader, bit back a swear at the ring. He hated how some magic hid what it was till it was appraised. The man sighed and mounted, starting the trek out of the caves back to the town of Payon.

The city of Prontera, the middle of the Kingdom of Midgard was bustling with some activity. Many adventurers were now out fighting the growing hordes of monsters, but a lithe character watched a few talk by the center fountain as he looked at the Merchant shops. His black wrappings were bound tight, his weapons bound to his arms. Raga Misato shook his head at the prices he couldn't afford and just disappeared from plain sight. He was an assassin, his cloaking good enough that he could stand infront of a person and they wouldn't see a thing. His hands gripped his +8 Triple Critical Jurs tight as he moved, still invisible. The War of Emperium was going to start soon and none of his guild had contacted him. As the guild leader of the Yuri-gakure, Yuri Ninjas, he was wanted a guild castle, but he didn't have the ability to grab and hold one through the War time by himself. The elf had also not heard anything from his ally, the Yaoi-Gakure. This in turn made him think of his ally's leader, Aki Kurosawa. His eye twitched slightly, as she had a thing for embarrassing him. He was so much older than her and yet she seemed to fly by the rank of Assassin to the Assassin Cross. He banished her from his mind as he walked towards Prontera's Warpra. There was one in each town and some in the feild. These people could war you anywhere you requested, though some dungeon levels required a fee. He sighed and warped to Al De Baran, hoping it would be mostly ignored in the WoE so he might be able to take one.

Mageric Konima, a mid ranking Wizard who thought a little more of himself than he should, walked through the grass of Payon. He needed a rest after killing a bunch of Greatest Generals and Elder Willows. The greying man hmphed at his spoils: some Trunks, a few Red Bloods, and some sticky mucus. He was hoping to get another Elder Willow card, incase he got another slotted item for his head so he could take off the rediculus bow. Whatever the against for fashion the bow was, it at least helped him think better due to the infused card. Same with the Flu Mask he wore over his mouth and nose. He started to sit at a raised platform when he had the feeling of impending doom. He just moaned an Oh no as a Peco Peco went by, carrying the not all that bright Crusader we met earlier. "Just what I didn't need."

He smiled as he layed his wares out on the piece of leather he had put on the sidewalk. This cheerful Blacksmith just smiled and waited for people to stop by. Meir Oran had nice muscle tone, but enough luck to put the Devil to shame. He could go kill a Poring and find out it had been looting from items adventurer's didn't pick up for awhile, thus getting a nice armload of junk to sell to the shop, with a Overcharge of course, making him a nice bit of money. The man did that only when he had to to buy supplies, but he preferred to sell his own stuff. His current shop had a Fire Katana, a Ice Katana, a Wind Spear, and a Two-handed sword by his hand, as well as a couple Willow cards. He noticed the Assassin warp but just shrugged it off as the first adventurers stopped by.

An explosion in the woods, followed by the whistling of arrows. "Heh. Too easy." A Hunter looked at the dead bear, his falcon on his shoulder. "I should probably take care of a few of those Sohee's that appeared by the sea, I mean I am that good." Arthur "Art" Illery, though he prefered to just be called Art. Yea he knew people made fun of it cause his name was then Artillery, but he mostly ignored them. He boasted alot and was very smart alec like, but no one questioned his actual skill. He was a good hunter, making use of traps and bow, even his trained falcon. He was a jerk to alot of people, especially male Novices that did stupid stuff like attack those bears, or as one was called, a Bigfoot. He took his spoils of some honey and skin from it's foot then went on, laughing to himself about how he would 'put those poor Sohee to rest'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raganui: "Right, that's all for the first chapter, yes I know it's short but like I said, this is my first true FanFic."  
Raga: Appears with Jurs at the author's throat. "If you mention anything like her embarrassing me again I will kill you."  
Raganui: Gulps "Eheh... ok... no more of that... just tell them."  
Raga: "Fine... Read and Review... I may be watching."


	3. Second Chapter

Disclaimer: I own only my characters, mostly everything but a few NPCs are owned by Gravity. Those few NPCs are owned by Kashy of RORevolution.  
Author's Notes: The next few chapters are going to start focusing on either 1 or 2 characters at a time, this will help get more into the character hopefully. Also, please excuse the lame titles, I'm not good at naming things. On a side note, I do not know what MVP stands  
for so don't ask.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Words in just one ' are thoughts, unless used as a quote in quotation marks.

Chapter 2: The mind of the killer, Assassin.

Raga walked slowly walked out of the city of Al De Baran, looking at the 5 Guild Castles. The assassin smiled at the sight of no one being around and headed for the first castle, clasping his Triple Critical Jurs handles tightly. "If I can get and keep just one till the War of Emperium is over, I may be able to recruit more people." He entered the castles ground, using his Cloaking to hide himself incase there was anyone about. He hadn't looked to see who owned this guild, but he didn't worry. For anyone that's wondering, no one owned that guild, though none knew the reason. Unfortunately for Raga, a lot of the very powerful monsters start taking residence in unused guilds. These monsters are rare and normally seen in hard to get to places, like deep parts of high level dungeons, also they have the nickname of MVP. He walked a few steps and saw the first, stopping with a look of shock in his eyes. 'What? That's a Turtle General! I'm not going to try.' He did something that he did rarely, he ran. As strong as he was, there was very few MVPs he could stand up to, and those where the lowest level MVPs.

After going back to Al De Baran, Raga sighed. This just hadn't been his day. First he had been reminded of his inability to yet attain Sin X, or even to be blessed with Rebirth and becoming a Novice High. Then the MVP thing. He rubbed his right ear slightly as he walked to Warpra, getting a warp to the town of Payon. However his luck was against him for as soon as he appeared, he promptly got ran over by a crusader on a Peco Peco. The Crusader continued by, only stopping to sell stuff to a vendor before turning around and running over the assassin again right as Raga was starting to get up, heading for the Payon Caves. Raga spoke, though it came as little more than a whisper. "Aco..."

He dreamt as he fell unconscious, dreamt of finally turning into an Assassin Cross. Dreamt of getting new members for the guild. Dreamt of finally paying Aki back for those embarrasments. Mainly he dreamt of what he would be able to finally do as a Sin X. He envisioned himself killing more MVPs, entering harder places, using more advanced skills to kill effeciently. Also the Zeny he would get. The money that would be payed to him to do jobs or even that collected by selling more expensive items and more of other items. He dreamt all this... then got his rude awakening.

Mageric stood, meaning to make a quick escape so that he didn't have to deal with Feht, but relaxed when he saw him turn around and leave. At this point the wizard went over and sold the few items he had, noticing the ran over body of Raga. He laughed, then pulled himself together. He tried to pick up the figure, but didn't pull it off. He was amazed that the assassin could be so stealthy in the heavy armor he wore. He stood back, thinking. "Well, if I can't move him, I'll wake him." He raised the Blink Arc Wand, muttering. "FROST DIVER!" The ground exploded with ice in a line towarsd the figure, hitting him for damage and freezing him. Mageric moved forward and slammed his weapon into the frozen figure, shattering the ice.

Raga first experienced pain, then mind numbing cold, followed by hitting the ground, hard. After a few moments he slowly got up, blinking his eyes to try to clear his vision. "What in bloody hell was that?' The assassin spoke while rubbing his head, looking around and finding Mageric. "You realize that I'm going to make you experience a lot of pain now don't you?" With those words said, he slashed out with his jurs, only to be blasted back but the wizard's prepared Jupitel Thunder. "You... going... down... now..."

"Oh be quiet, you should be thanking me for waking you up after being trampled by that idiot!" Mageric spoke sharply and with authority. "Ungrateful assassins, always thinking of yourselves as being oh so high and mighty." The wizard snorted and turned, walking away from Raga, casting Sight so that the assassin could not sneak up behind him and attack. Mageric merely walked through the gate, leaving Payon behind.

The assassin merely stood, casting Heal on himself to help with the wounds he now had. "They'll all see... once I advance they will no longer be able to say such things to me. I will be faster, stronger, more deadly than I am now, and I will earn the respect I rightfully deserve." He turned away, heading out of Payon through the other gate, into the forests beyond. He had heard tell of a monster by a bamboo patch that was almost killing the more unexperienced ones that went into the area, even those that had be accepted as a higher rank, such as an assassin or knight. He would slay this monster to prove that he was ready to be Reborn so that he may attain his ranking. With that he cloaked and started running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I know I left it on a cliffhanger but I didn't wish to start the upcoming fight yet, and I've been getting people wanting me to update. I'm not sure if Chapter 3 will be a short chapter, depicting the battle between Raga and the monster or if I'll start on another character. Anyways, time for the message from my favorite Sin. Don't worry, I chained him to a wall so that he can't attack.

Raga: RELEASE ME!

Raganui: Say it and I might.

Raga: RELEASE ME AT ONCE OR I WILL SLOWLY FLAY THE SKIN FROM YOUR BONES!

Raganui: Ok... he doesn't seem to want to so I will. Read and Review.


End file.
